House Call
by CaRiNeSs
Summary: She could run from him at work but she couldn't run at her own house...there were no bodies there to steal her attention.  Peter/Megan One-shot


So my new fav show is Body of Proof :) I thought I was the first one to post a fic for it as I had to have the category added but after posting this I see there are others already (so excited to read them)! I hope you will like this one shot. I promise I am working on the next chapter for my Vampire Academy fic called Stop Being a Coward! and will update soon. I will make it extra long because of the delay!

I'm out of school for the summer so I should be able to update more frequently...I just had to write a fic for this show though as I LOVE it!

Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks so much! This is Un-Beta'd and I own nothing...

* * *

><p><span>House Call<span>

Peter looked at his watch for seemed like the 20th time in as many minutes. It was getting late and he didn't figure Megan would keep Lacey out too late on a school night but he wasn't sure where they had gone or how long she usually stayed out.

The thought that she could have gone out on a date briefly occurred to him but he shook the image from his head and sighed, leaning back against the bland white wall beside her door. He could wait a few more minutes, and then he would cut his losses and leave for the night. He wasn't going to give up though and was determined to find some place he could talk to her without her running and hiding beside a dead body.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything honey?" Peter smiled at the elderly lady who stuck her head back out the door directly across from Megan's apartment. She had introduced herself as Ms. Lufkin when he had first arrived. His finger had barely left the doorbell when the door across the hall had opened to reveal the woman. She had promptly informed him that Megan had yet to return from her dinner with Lacey but should be back any moment. She has also asked him if he would like to come in and wait with her as she had just made herself some tea. Peter had kindly refused and said he would just wait for Megan to return. She obviously hadn't left it at that though as she had once again joined him in the hallway.

"No ma'am. I'm fine. I'm probably about to leave. I'm sure I will see her tomorrow." Peter had to be up at headquarters at 6AM the following morning for a test on the shooting range and did not need to stay out all night waiting outside of his partner's apartment.

"I hate to see you leave. It isn't often that Megan gets visitors and a gentleman caller at that…. I was just telling Megan yesterday that she should really go out more often that she does. She's so young and should…." Ms. Lufkin was cut off by the bell on the elevator alerting that another guest had arrived on the floor. The pair turned in time to see Megan step out from behind the sliding doors.

"Well here she is now." Ms. Lufkin smiled at Megan. "You have a gentleman caller dear. I'm so glad you took my advice. He's a cute one too." She grinned at Megan then fluttered her lashes at the object of her affection.

"Thank you Ms. Lufkin." Megan smiled at the woman who always seemed to be minding Megan's business more than her own.

"Oh don't worry dear, I kept him company. Would you like to come inside for some tea?"

"No thank you." Megan nodded politely then turned her attention to the man in the hallway. "What are you doing here Peter?"

Peter noticed that her voice wasn't harsh but wasn't exactly warm either, as if seeing him at put her back in business mode. He knew showing up on her doorstep was a bit risky but he figured this would be someplace that she couldn't run from him. "I wanted to talk to you."

"What about? Is there a case? We just finished one but if you'll give me a few minutes, we can head out. Why didn't you just call?" Megan noticed her neighbor was still watching the pair with interest and stepped around Peter to open her door, motioning him in in front of her.

"No, it's not a case. I just wanted to talk to you about earlier. I…" Peter started to say more but noticed Ms. Lufkin still watching them with interest. "Thank you again ma'am. It was so nice to meet you. Have a great night."

Megan watched the exchange with amusement, glad that the old woman hadn't invited herself in yet. She was notorious for coming over to borrow something the few moments of the day that Megan was at home and would end up staying for hours talking about her grandchildren or how she had been a nurse during World War II. Megan knew the lady was lonely and in truth Megan liked the company now and again but sometimes she just got on her nerves.

"Oh, of course. You two have a great night. I will talk to you tomorrow Megan." She fortunately took the hint and left the couple alone but not before winking at Peter and raising her eyebrows suggestively at Megan in a sure sign she knew what was really going to happen as soon as the door closed.

"Night." Megan closed the door and turned to her house guest. "You do realize she is going to think I started ripping off your clothes the moment the door was closed don't you? It will be weeks before she stops asking me about what happened. She's nosier than Owen Wilson."

Peter laughed, his mind wondering to that thought for a moment before he turned to the reason he was here in the first place. "So you never answered my question earlier. Why do you care if Kate is sleeping with your ex-husband?"

Megan smiled, "you get right to the point don't you?" She turned and walked towards her open kitchen, pausing briefly to throw her jacket over a living room chair. She hadn't even made it 5 feet inside her doorway and he was already asking her questions.

"And you're evading." Peter followed behind her. She wasn't going to get away this time and there was no case and no one around to interrupt them. "Do you still have feelings for him?"

Megan rolled her eyes as she pulled her fridge open. If she was going to have this conversation with Peter, she needed a drink. "I already told you that I didn't. Why do you care anyway?" She shuffled through the contents of her fridge, noting that she needed to go to the market soon. She didn't eat at home often but the block of cheese, jar of olives and two sticks of butter lining her shelves wasn't enough for anyone. It fortunately gave her an unobstructed view of the two bottles of red wine she had at the back of the main shelf.

Pulling out two glasses from the counter beside her, she turned back to Peter and poured them both a glass. Sitting both glasses on the counter that he was standing by before kicking off her black Jimmy Choo's and pulling herself up to sit on the counter. It had been a long day and she was tired.

Peter hadn't said anything yet as he watched her make herself comfortable. She seemed to be a different woman in her own home. He watched her cross her legs and noticed her bare toes were painted a bright shade of red; something else he hadn't expected from the doctor.

"Well?" She looked at him as she took a sip of her wine. She relished in the bitter aftertaste that washed away the sweet residue of the second desert she had shared with Lacey at dinner.

"I care because you have become a friend. You are important to me." His words were so matter of fact, they almost shocked Megan. She simply stared at him for a moment before sighing and attempting to explain what she felt.

"I guess you don't understand because you're a guy. But think of it this way; say you were in a really serious relationship with woman. You trusted her, confided in her, and told her things you had never told anyone else ever. You lived with this woman and were closer to her than you had been with anyone else your entire life. Then say you break up and whether it is five weeks, five months, or five years later, that woman starts dating someone who has some kind of authority over you."

"No one has authority over you Megan."

"I know but that's not what I mean. On paper she is my boss and now she is the one who is living with that man, confiding in him, telling him things she has never told anyone. He reciprocates and tells her things too whether it's an annoying habit of mine or something that relates to me indirectly and my superior now knows things she should never know about me. Do you see why it's upsetting? It's not because I still have feelings for Todd, it's because my boss has now been brought into a personal relationship with the man who used to be my best friend. We were together for over fifteen years. We have a child together. We are always going to be in each other's lives."

One thing Peter usually had an uncanny way of understand was Megan but he hadn't been able to wrap his mind around why she would care about who her ex-husband slept with unless she still had feelings for him. That's why he had had to ask her. "Okay. I guess I can see why you wouldn't like the idea of your boss being with someone you use to be with." Peter picked up the glass of wine that he had yet to touch and took a slow languid pull. The light alcohol taste burned on the way down his throat but stilled his nerves for what he was about to do next. "So you no longer have feelings for him?"

Megan noticed the almost hopeful tone in his voice but was confused for a moment. "No, not at all. I mean I will always love him in one of those he gave me Lacey and was the first love of my life way but would I want to be with him now? No."

Peter nodded and downed the rest of his wine, causing Megan's eyes to widen. Peter then took her still mostly full glass from her hand and sat it on the counter beside her as he stepped in front of her.

Megan uncrossed her legs and sat up straight, "what are you doing?"

"Something that is probably a bad idea but that I have wanted to do since I met you." Peter then placed one hand on her cheek and the other on her neck as he tugged her body closer to his. The counter she sat on was the perfect height and gave him easy access to look straight into her darkening eyes. He paused briefly as if waiting for her to push him away but when she didn't, he pulled her lips tight against his own.

The kiss was slow and tentative at first as they reveled in the feeling of their lips moving in unison. Megan gave into the sensation and opened her mouth as his tongue ran across her bottom lip. Her arms came up and wrapped around his shoulders as she scooted her body closer to the edge of the counter in an attempt to get as close to him as possible. She had wanted this so badly but hadn't thought it would happen, especially in her kitchen!

Peter pulled back slightly; he was a gentleman and had no intention of mauling her on her kitchen counter the first time he kissed her. He cleared his throat and tried to catch his breath. "Well, that was…." Peter trailed off, unsure of how to finish the sentence as the thought in his mind ran through the gamut of adjectives that just didn't seem to fit.

Megan smiled and nodded, "yeah…." For the first time in her life, she was speechless. Her heart was racing and her toes were still curled. She wasn't naïve by any means but no one had ever kissed her quite like that. She had only had a couple sips of her wine but somehow found herself feeling slightly intoxicated by the man standing in front of her.

"I should probably get going, it's getting late…and I have that test in the morning…" he looked at his watch and realized that they had been in her apartment for much longer than he had realized.

"Sure." Megan smiled and slid off the counter into the small place between his body and the granite countertop now at her back. The phrase _stuck__ between a rock and a hard place_ ran through her thoughts as she looked up at him.

"Are you busy tomorrow night?" Peter asked as he pulled away to walk towards the door.

"Um, nope, nothing that I know of." Megan was almost giddy which was very unlike her. She wasn't quite sure what had just happened but she knew was happy it had.

"Would you have dinner with me?" Peter's words were timid as though he thought she might turn him down.

Megan smiled to herself as she looked over at her partner. He had somehow become so much more to her in the span of a few minutes. "I'd like that."

"Great. I will see you tomorrow." Peter pulled the door open only to notice a light flickering from the peep hole on Ms. Lufkin's door. He nodded his head towards it and then turned to look back at Megan. He wanted to kiss her again but it would have to wait because he refused to give the crazy old lady a show.

"Good night Peter." Megan smiled at him as he turned to head towards the elevator.

"Good night Megan." He smiled back then disappeared as the doors slid closed in front of him. His thoughts turned to the day ahead of him. He had originally been dreading the test he had the following morning and while he still wasn't looking forward to it, he now had something to brighten his day. Tomorrow was going to be a good day after all.

* * *

><p>So did you like it? Please review and let me know. It was a one-shot but I might write more if people want it. Let me know if anyone is even reading stories for Body of Proof because I have more ideas... Love this show!<p> 


End file.
